The Homunculi
by Sakis01
Summary: The mark on my neck, the feeling for revenge, these people who call me their new family, what does this all mean? Have I become... Something else? Warning! Spoiler's ahead! This is my first fanfic, so please R&R! Sexual scenes in later chapters. The title
1. Chapter 1

Homunculus

The Beginning

I looked at my filthy reflection in the stream I was following. My brown hair was always in the way so I had to push it back irritatingly. I stared at my eyes. They were a strange, unnatural gold color. I hated it; I hated being like this. Every time I go up to a human, they run away in fear, because of me. _Me! _ Was it the way I looked, the way I dressed? A raggedy dress and a torn up creature was what would describe me… I hated it. I hate them! Humans. They disgust me… they're revolting!

As I followed the quick-current stream, it felt like forever till I reached a good shelter. The shelter was an abandoned cabin that seemed very old. Going in made it seemed as if I was invading, but everything was in ruins. Luckily, there was a bed that was still in one piece. Night had covered the sky in such short time. As I lay there, I looked at myself. _I wonder… how long has it been since I died. Five years? How did I become this? _All these questions went through my head wondering if there was ever an answer.

For a while I've been having sharp pains on the back of my neck, but it would always disappear, like it never happened. The pains were strong, so strong that I would actually fall to the ground and lose consciousness. Not only that, all this time, I felt lost. Knowing nothing about what's happening to me, not even knowing a lot of my past, my memories.

One day as I was hunting for food, a woman dressed in black found me. She was beautiful. Pale white skin, and long black hair, but her eyes. Her eyes were a blood red color. They gave off a warm feeling within me. A feeling that made me fell safe, made me feel comfortable.

"Hello dear, might I ask what you are doing?" She said to me in a low, soft voice.

"I-uh… I'm hunting…for food," She looked at me as if she was inspecting me. She then smiled.

"My name is Lust. Can I ask what your name is?" I told her sadly that I didn't have a name, or at least that I forgot it. After I said that, her smile got even bigger.

" Come with me… I'll be sure to give you a better shelter, plus some better-suited clothing," She offered me her hand. Taking it, she led me to a close town, a town called Lior. It looked abandoned, as if everybody just up and ran.

"Do you know that I have alliances?" she told me as we were walking toward a huge church. " One is named Envy, he is known to be the most reckless of all of us, but is still a good companion to use in combat. The other one is named Gluttony, he is a little crazy in the head, but is fast and can deal with any enemy that tries to run." I fell into worry about the one known as Gluttony. He seemed dangerous.

"W-what does he do with them?" Lust looks at me with narrowed eyes and smiles.

"He eats them," _Oh God!_ As that comment went through one ear and out the other, I almost began to lose my lunch. _That's just sick…_ We entered the church. It was big and it had a lot of candles lit. _I guess they like the dark… _Lust led me to a room and got me some clothes. She was nice about it, and didn't sound mean. She was nice. I dressed up in the outfit. At first, it looked too big for my tiny little body, but as soon s I put it on… it fitted just right. _What's going on? _I looked a Lust (who helped me dress by the way…) with eyes that didn't know anything.

"How does this outfit fit me? It was too big before I got it on…what's going on?" Lust closed her eyes then chuckled.

" The answer will come my dear… the answer will come," We then went to the top of the church that was said to be the best spot for Lust.

"I come up here all the time with my companions… they like it up here too," I fastened my eyes on the view of the city. It was a beautiful red color. The sunset went really well with it. I smiled at this view without realizing what was happening to me. The pain on my neck, the loss of memories, I just suddenly forgot all about it.

Later that night, Lust offered me the room where I dressed in. I wanted to leave to find food, but Lust wished for me to stay.

"You need to stay here until Envy and Gluttony return," Lust announced to me in a calm tone, "There out to get some food." As we waited, Lust got me a nice cup of tea that relaxed me from all the things that happened to me today. We talked more about the two companions she's with, and I got to learn more about them the more we talked. After my mind was filled with knowledge, I began to hear footsteps coming from the entrance. It was Envy and Gluttony.

Lust got up to welcome her friends back. At that moment, I was finally able to see what Gluttony and Envy looked like… _boy do they live up to their names._ There was one word you could compare to Gluttony…"fat", but he **did** have muscles and scary, white, small eyes, I was afraid of him…Envy on the other hand, looked like…a girl… He had long beautiful hair, and was…wearing a skirt, but I knew by the body figure…that he was a man.

"Lust…who's that behind you?" Gluttony grunted, "Is it a snack for me to much on?" A cold chill went up my spine. I hope I wasn't brought here just to get eaten. Lust chuckled, "No eating her Gluttony. She's one of us," _What? What does she mean?_

"Then where's the mark?" Envy sneered, "The mark of an homunculus?" _Mark? What mark? What is he talking about?_ Lust then asked me if I was feeling any sharp pain anywhere in my body. _How does she know?_ I showed her the place of where the pain was coming from…the back of my neck. Lust studied my neck, then said: "No doubt…she's an homunculus"

_Homunculus? What's a Homunculus?_

"W-what mark? What does the mark look like?" All three of them showed. Lust's was on her chest, Envy's was on his left thigh and Gluttony's was on his tongue…GROSS! It was a bright red dragon eating his tail with a star in the middle. _Weird…_ For something to eat, we had meat. Raw meat. It was very good, but I didn't know what type of meat it was from. I asked Envy.

"The meat is from humans…why do you ask?" In shock, and revolt, I spat everything out of my mouth, and then threw up everything from the past five dead years.

"ARE YOU SICK?" I screamed.

"You must understand dear, we kill in order to keep each other a secret…if we let the bodies rot out in public, people would get suspicious, then we would have trouble," I understood a little bit. _But it sickening, disgusting!_ However, I guess I should get used to it… after all…it turns out that I will be staying with these people for the rest of my dead life. As a Homunculus… a killer of the night.


	2. Lust

**Chapter 2**

**Lust**

I hanged out with Lust like a puppy to its owner. I felt stupid, but the connection between Lust and me was so great, felling stupid wasn't a bad emotion to have. When a job comes up. I always wish to accompany her. Days go by, and I become stronger. I begin to learn techniques from all the Homunculi. Which is unnatural from what I've heard of Envy. _Great… I'm even weirder now! _

Even though Lust was dangerous and kills with her nails that can grow at will. She still reminded me of a mother. A mother that can care for others, and teach others manners. She was a role model to me, and I always go to her for help when I need it. Her techniques her fast, and sly, and can turn into a serpent at will. Those were techniques that I wanted to learn.

One day, I was finally able to ask Lust.

"M-Ms. Lust? C-can you teach me your techniques?" Lust looked at me with eyes that say " What? Your kidding right", instead she smiled at me with a beautiful expression that I rarely see.

"Sure…what would you like to learn?" A large grin sprung to my face. I jumped up and down in excitement, forgetting that I was supposed to be an example towards Lust. I froze, shifted back to a proper stance, and waited for Lust to tell me what to do. Days go by, and I began to learn ability over ability from Lust who taught me greatly. She taught me how to lengthen my nails at will, and showed me how to become a serpent. It was the most fun I had in years.

There was a time where Lust was just not in a good mood, but one time, the atmosphere was so bad, that I actually sense bloodlust coming from her. I was scared, but I didn't want her to continue being mad. I followed her to her room. She looked alone, but as I got closer to her door, I began to hear another voice. The voice of a woman.

"Central is going crazy, because of a doctor named Marcoh," the voice told Lust. I was able to get a glimpse of Lust who was looking at the figure, away from the door. All I could see of the figure was a silhouette. _Come on… come out of the light so I can see you! _Sadly, she stayed put.

"What's going to happen?" Lust questions with a tone in her voice. The figure moved to face Lust.

"The man will be in our hands, that way…you can make you move then. You'll be able to get answers on how to create the Philosopher's Stone," _Philosopher's Stone? What's that? _I continued listening. An hour went by, and the conversation still went on. Mostly it was how they were going to make their move. _This is boring… _I thought dozing off.

" So are you ready?" the figure asked walking towards Lust. The figure came out of the shadows. It was a brunette with cold, grey eyes. She was smiling softly at Lust who gave off one of her evil, killer grins.

"I wish you good luck…Sloth," Lust starts walking towards the door where I was eavesdropping. I fell into panic trying to find a hiding spot. Sadly, Lust found me out. She looked at me with those cold eyes of hers. I prepared to apologize.

"Ah! Dear! Just the homunculus I'm looking for…" _Huh?_ I looked at her with dunce confusion.

"Y-you were looking for me?" I sighed in relief knowing that I'm not going to get creamed by Lust.

"Could you go get Gluttony for me? We have a very important job to do."

"Why not Envy?" I asked with a little fear in my voice,

"He's gone playing a priest for now. I got Gluttony who was (of course) pigging out on some food in the kitchen. We encountered Lust when we were exiting the kitchen.

"We must go… come with me," She led us to a door that was hidden from the church. _A door… what in the world will that do to get us somewhere? _

"Okay…" Lust announced we enter through here." As she began to open the door, light was seeping through. It was blinding. We entered, and as we did, it felt like we were in a whole new location. In fact, we were in a whole new location.

"Welcome to Central!" Lust snickered. I headed toward a window and looked outside. There were buildings everywhere, and humans were walking and talking without a care in the world. _I hate them…_

"Dear? Please come here for a minute. It's time to tell you about what you are to do," _I hope it isn't hard._

"Your job is to transform into a maid," _That's sounds hard!_ I moaned, but couldn't deny my job. I transformed into a maid just like Lust asked me to. Lust smiled at me.

"Very good, now wait here please," she knocked on the door. I heard rustling on the other side, then heard a voice. It startled me, because it was so sudden. I patted my chest to calm my dead heart down.

"Oh! You're back!" the voice sounded scared, but calm, "What did they say?" The person opened the door. He noticed Lust, and tried to shut the door in front of her.

Lust extended her fingers to block the door closing, and stabbed the man in the arm, shoving him back. She entered the room closing the door behind her. I tried to run after her, but Gluttony held me back.

"Could cause trouble, stay back!" all that Gluttony was trying to do was avoid any trouble that could ruin our cover. In my mind, I smiled at the Homunculus. _Maybe…you're not so bad… _

" I hope I can eat him…" Gluttony poked his finger in his mouth, and listen to his stomach grumble. After all I thought about him…I'm thinking differently!

After five minutes of waiting for Lust it was time to get into position. Gluttony took hold of me, and placed his mouth around me as if he was going to eat me. _I just hope that he doesn't REALLY eat me…_

"Gluttony…" Lust cued us. We opened the door. I started to give out crocodile tears, and stared at the man known as Marcoh. Lust looks at him.

"You told the Elrics where you hid it, and now you're going to tell me…" The man was shaking and looking at me as if he seen a ghost.

"A-all right… I'll tell you where it is, just don't hurt the child!" Marcoh screamed in pain. He gave Lust all the information she needed.

"Thank you my dear, I shall give the child to you," She begins to walk toward me. She starts to whisper something in my ear.

"When we leave, kill the man and come back to the door," Gluttony released me so that I could go to the man. They close the door behind us, and leaves me here with the man.

"Are you okay?" the man asked me with such concern.

"I-I'm okay…" He got up with his limp arm. He grunted as he tried to reach the phone.

"I-I got to call…the Furher," He picked up the phone and started to dial. _No! That would give us away! _I had to do something…I had to kill this man in order to keep the Homunculi hidden. Using the technique that Lust taught me on how to lengthen nails by will, I shot a nail through the man's skull, killing him on the spot.

I looked at the dead human… _Oh god! What have I done? _I covered my mouth, in order for me not to throw up. I had to get out of there… I had to go back to Lust! Still as a maid, I ran out of the door. Tears out of nowhere started pouring out of my eyes. I ran passed this man who had glasses on. He looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Wait! Wait! Where are you going?" I found the door where I entered from the church, and as the maid, I went in, and came out as my regular self: a homunculus. Lust was there, looking at me with proud eyes. However, those eyes turned into confusion as she saw me with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"My dear, what's wrong?" She placed a hand one my head and looked at me compassionately. Tears kept on coming.

"I-I don't want to kill anymore, I can't stand the thought of death," Lust sighed as she heard this. _Am I a burden now? _Maybe living here is a bad idea.

"I understand how you feel… this was your first kill. You know… when I was your age? I, too, was shocked about my first kill." As she talked, I could understand on how she felt.

" You must understand…that you have to keep killing to stay alive. If you didn't kill that man, we wouldn't have been here now." _She's right… She's right! _I wiped my tears, and looked at Lust. Now that I understood, to thank her, I grabbed her waist, and hugged her.

"Thank you! Lust!" She was startled, but not for long. She then placed her hand on my head once more.

"You're welcome dear…."


	3. Envy

Envy

I always had a weird feeling about Envy. In the beginning, I thought of him as a man who represents all the most manliest men out there, but the more I opened myself to him, the more he pushed me away with his psychotic killing, and his mysterious transformations. My feelings for him have slowly faded away into a cold nothingness.

While he isn't on a job, I see Envy sitting on the hill staring into the distance. I always wanted to ask him what was he thinking about, I didn't bother. I just sit on a close boulder and watch him watch the reddish orange sun. The next morning, Lust came to me with a job that had to include all of us…even Envy.

"You will go with Envy and round up some prisoners for the ritual that is to begin soon…understand? We cannot let the Elrics end this here," I really felt nervous to be with Envy for a short time, but because it's a job, I can't deny it.

That night, we flitted to a place that Envy called Lab 5.

"The little pipsqueak will come here soon…I'm sure of it," I notice something about Envy as he said that, he was… laughing, giving off one of his evil grins. I felt very uneasy about this.

"Uhhhh…what are you going to do?" I asked feeling much regret. He slowly looked at me with those murderous eyes of his.

"Change. Wanna see?" Light surrounded his homunculus body. I had to cover my eyes from the brightness.

"It's okay…you can look now…" Envy's voice sounded deeply different. I opened my eyes. Not only did I hear a different person, but I saw a different person. A middle aged tan military man with the weirdest mustache I've ever seen.

"E-Envy?" I stared at him with wide golden eyes at the sight of his appearance.

"I was Envy… now I'm the Iron Blood Alchemist: Basque Grann,"

He then made a very weird face. I fell to the ground laughing… so hard that tears came pouring out of my eyes… After a while of Envy turning onto a complete comedian, it was time to get serious. We entered Lab 5 and gathered all of the prisoners that was said to be standing on a transmutation circle. A large one at that… after a while, Envy (as his normal self) left to head down to where the Elric brother was. I followed him and… saw him. The one known as Edward Elric: The Full Metal Alchemist.

As I looked at him, I noticed that he was young to be so popular along the humans… and short. Envy and the boy were talking when they shockingly fell into a battle. Envy was just toying with him, while the boy was running and defending for himself. Sadly, the boy fell to Envy's wrath and was going to get it, but while Envy was kicking him like crazy, I heard him say something.

"You have that bastard's blood in you!" It shocked me that he would say something like that. Lust quickly comes in with something behind her. It was Gluttony along with two other people that I couldn't recognize. One was a weird looking chimera, and the other was a man in armor on the ground. _Who is that? _I thought to myself. I then see that the young alchemist went into the center and clapped his hands together. He was going to start the ritual to start the Philosophers Stone. My dead heart began to beat with life as I waited for our moment, out moment to finally become human once more! As I waited with eyes filled with lust. The boy slowly turned around and looked at Lust.

He began talking, though I couldn't hear, but the reaction on Lust's face said enough. She looked mad, very mad. She was going to do something with the man in armor, but before she did, something happened. The young alchemist began to glow a brightly color. Spikes of rock, lasers started going everywhere, cutting through everything it touches. This was trouble… I had to think fast. I found some janitor clothes sitting right next to me (coincidence? I think not!) and took them to Lust avoiding any lasers or flying spikes.

"Lust! Let's go! This place is going to collapse!" Without an answer, she followed me, but… we were missing Envy. I noticed him trying to reach the young alchemist, but the way that things were going, he would be killed.

I ran to him and grabbed him by the waist with both of my arms hugged around his tiny body.

"Let me go! This rat deserves to die!" He scowled as he twisted and turned to escape.

"I know! But you don't!" With a squirming homunculus, I dashed toward the exit and got Envy to safety where Lust and Gluttony were waiting. We dressed up in the janitor clothes and made our way to safety. While we walked, we bumped into a lady who had brown hair just like mine. She was as pretty as Lust. As we passed her, she said

"Good work," and we left for home.

Later back at home, I was eavesdropping on a conversation between Lust, Gluttony, and Envy about someone named Greed who has escaped Lab 5. This worried me, was this "Greed" such a bad guy? That night, Envy was sitting at his normal place. I finally had the guts to go talk to him. I came up to him. He brought his attention to me and made me blush.

"Envy, c-can I sit next to you?" He looked at me with his crimson eyes that are somewhat alluring. He smiled.

"Sure," he patted the place where I was to sit. While we were watching the night sky I began to ask:

"Back at the Lab, why were you so persistent on killing the boy?" I looked at him with anxious eyes. He rubs his head in embarrassment.

"You could say that I have a grudge on him, a MUDEROUS grudge on him," The way he said that made a chill run up my spine, but I was not giving up.

"You know… " He continued, " I might hate his guts, but too tell you the truth, I envy him in many ways… I wish I could be more like…like him!" This shocked me, I never would expect Envy to act like this. _Why can't he acknowledge his own admirable qualities, his own, cool, remarkable, admirable qualities? _I looked at him, he looked at me, I started to blush. I broke our contact between us.

"A-actually… I like the way you are now… the way you act, the way you move… to tell you the truth, I wish that I would be more like you," His eyes widened. I was beginning to worry that he might hit me by what I said. Instead, he wrapped his arm around me and laid his chin on my shoulder. My face turn beet red, and I looked down at my bare, dirty feet. I could fell his breath sinking into my skin. He looked at me and grinned an evil grin, but I knew that it wasn't about evil.

"Hey… mind if I called you cutie?" my heart started beating as fast as a motor running. I felt a weird emotion bubbling up to the surface of my mind.

" That depends… mind if I call you Onii-sama?" He looks at me tilting his head with anxiety, he then smiles and purrs.

" Of course… cutie,"

**(Gyaahhh! The chapter is still a work in progress, but I'm starting to get the hang of it! Opinions please! XD)**


	4. Gluttony

Gluttony

For as long as I lived with the Sins, the one called Gluttony was only known for what he eats. I never really knew about what he was, nor did he tell anyone. He'd just stare at anything… everyone who resembles food. In fact, I think we **look** like food to him. _I just hope that he doesn't eat me… _I avoid the obese beast as good as possible not trying to hurt any feelings. I told Onii-sama about this little problem… he laughed hysterically holding his stomach as if it hurt.

"You're so silly, cutie!" He grinned with tears of laughter seeping out of his eyes. _As if this is funny… _I sighed heavily knowing that Onii-sama would not help me out with the Gluttony problem. He saw my worried expression and gave me an anxious, yet shocked look! Just looking at him made me give out a pseudo nosebleed.

"I-If you're not going to tell me, then I'll go ask someone else!" I gave him the cold shoulder and was about to leave, but before I did, He stopped me by wrapping his arm around me shoulders. His chin touched mine. I began to blush.

"Don't worry… as long as you're with the Sins, Gluttony would never eat you," he whispered. Envy released me and left me to sigh with relief. With that, I left to go see Lust. _Lust would protect me from Gluttony (if he happens to betray the Sins, and eat me just for fun)_!

I happened to move toward Lust's room. I knocked on her door.

"L-Lust? It's me…may I come in?" I opened the door slowly looking around for any signs of life. There was Lust sitting on her oh-so looking comfortable bed… and there was Gluttony. Eating a squid, and staring at me with a dunce look in his eyes. As I thought, Lust was waiting for me. She looked at me with one of her long, stretched grins.

"Ah! My dear! Just the right time!" _What? What did Lust want from me?_ She came up to me and kneeled, looking at me with a kind stare in her eyes. She clapped her hands together.

"Would you be a doll for me and take care of Gluttony while I'm gone on a job please?" _No! Nononononononono! Anything but that! I don't want to baby-sit a killer! _

"Uh… sure Lust! How long are you going to be gone?" I couldn't believe I said that. After all I said to Envy, it's coming back to haunt me. Haunt me!

"Just for a day. I'll be back before sun down tomorrow,"

"B-but!" I finally thought to rethink back what I said, but before I could, Lust put a finger on my lips.

"Just for a day…" Lust then waved goodbye. She closed the door behind her leaving me with Gluttony.

_Great! What am I suppose to do with this guy? _Forgetting my respect, I turn around to face Gluttony.

"Uh…eh he… so… what do you want to do?" I stopped to realize something that turned heartbreaking. He…Gluttony was crying.

"L-Lust…Lust!" He dashed toward the door at such speed it got me off balance. _I have to stop him!_ With the technique Lust taught me, I barricaded the doors with my dark nails. Gluttony tried to break through, but was pushed back. After he knew that he couldn't do anything to escape, he curled up to a tight ball, and sobbed to himself sucking his finger!

"Lust…Lust! LUST!" From the thoughts I had about Gluttony, I started to feel bad about him. _H-how could I calm him down? If only Lust were here…no! I need to fix this myself! _

"Hey Gluttony… It's okay… ssshhhh…it's okay," Sadly, no matter how much I comforted him, he still gave out tears and drawn out, piercing roar. As he was sucking his finger, hw started biting it, sucking it, biting it… his finger was now bleeding. _Oh man! I need some bandages! Wait! I can't leave him here! Oh what to do! _I fell into a panic until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey cutie! Do you need help?" I turn around to see Envy leaning on the door.

"Onii-sama! Thank goodness you're here! Can you help me? He's having a tantrum and I can't seem to stop it!" He shakes his finger at me and winks.

"I'm telling you! You always need my help at things…it's ridiculous!" I stick my tongue out of him. Although he might be teasing me, I'm glad that he is here! Envy looked at me, then at Gluttony. When he saw what happened to him, he made a face that seemed shocked…like it was **I** who did something wrong to the poor pig.

"Geez… He's love sick already… okay… come with me, Gluttony," He slowly picks up the sobbing homunculus, and leads him out of the room. _Where are they going? _I thought to myself. Something then crossed my mind… _What if Onii-sama is taking Gluttony back to Lust! She trusted me with him! _

"E-Envy! Wait!" I dashed out of the bedroom. There they were… standing with wide eyes.

"Where are you going?" Envy grinned and tilted his head the direction to where he was heading.

"The kitchen! Where else?" _The kitchen? Oh yeah! _With a smile that greatly was placed upon my face, I raced after the two heading toward Gluttony's favorite place.

When we got there, the kitchen looked practically empty. Of course! Religious people use to live here! Somehow… we were even lucky to find anything at all!

"Here's some leftover meat!" I choked from the stench of the raw meat. I threw it over to Gluttony who caught it in the air and chewed it sadly.

"He's still hungry…" Envy moaned rubbing his head. I wondered: _How are we going to get more meat? _I thought heavily…

"The forest!" Envy announced before me. However, it was the same idea. _He must be telepathic! _We prepared for the hunt with…nothing really! At first, I thought the hunt was a good idea, but then it hit me… I don't know how to hunt! Sadly, I just watched Envy running back and forth catching animals one by one. _Great! What kind of person am I if I don't know how to hunt? _

Hours passed and Envy came back with a whole bag of animals for Gluttony. He stared at me, searching for any food that he might think that I caught.

"Guess you know how much of a humiliation I am…" I said looking down at my feet with embarrassment, and shame. It fell silent, but it didn't last long. Envy startlingly hugged me with all the dead animals in one hand. My face quickly turned beet red. I struggled, and wiggled to get myself free.

"O-Onii-sama! What are you doing?" Every second, he drew me to his body closer, and closer… he was nearly suffocating me!

"T-that hurts… can't b-breathe!" I was losing air, but Envy finally released, but still kept his hands on my shoulders.

"You are not a humiliation…" he whispered. I looked at him. His eyes strangely turned soft, and he was smiling. Smiling a gentle smile that did not seemed like to kill, but to care.

"You are a Homunculus. I can understand why you feel this way, and it's okay! You will be able to hunt in time, you just have to practice. He gave me the dead creatures and told me to give this to desperate Gluttony. I thanked him, and ran off back to the kitchen.

As I reached the kitchen, it turned out that Gluttony was gone. Yet again, I fell into a panic. _No! What do I do? If Lust returns, she'll never trust me again! _With quick haste, I looked everywhere. Luckily, I found Gluttony, but he wasn't looking too good. He was limping and he had his hand over his stomach. _Was he really that hungry? _I couldn't let poor Gluttony suffer like this. I grabbed him and begged for him to return to the kitchen.

"Please Gluttony! I will promise to care of you, just please…please…Come back to me!" The shaking, and pained Gluttony soon calmed down, and was taken back to the kitchen.

Like a mother, I fed him all the dead animals and cared for him until Lust came back. Lust looked tired, wasted, but kept a smile on her face.

"Hello dear…Gluttony…did everything go okay?" That question awkwardly made me hesitate, but Gluttony answered.

"Good lady…Took care of Gluttony!" Somehow, it made me very happy that the pig didn't rat me out with any complaint. Lust patted me on the head.

"I'm glad to hear that, thank you for your help," For a long time, I never felt this good with myself. Helping others when they are in pain, made me realize how responsible I am. I just hope that that responsibility continues to grow as I remain here with my only family…The Sins.

**(Horrible it might seem, but like I said, I'm getting better at typing stories. Sorry if it might seem that it's more about Envy than Gluttony. It was mostly of what was in my mind… Please give me your opinions about this fanfic! XD)**


	5. Greed

Greed

At times, I felt that all I want to do was fly away to a place where no one can give me pain, where no one can be placed in a category for freaks, but somehow, living with these people… the Sins…. Make me feel that… I can just for a little longer.

It turned out as another day. Lust would accomplish job after job of killing and stealing, Gluttony would just stare in the distance either with his finger, or some sort of raw meat in his mouth, and Envy would change from one person to another in a matter of seconds. I, on the other hand, worked on attaining all of my powers that were said to be locked inside my body.

"One ability of yours… is that you can obtain all of our powers, in one day. But you still have powers untapped," Envy would tell me, It could be a long time till you fully awaken…but it's possible… that you could be more powerful than any of us!"

Usually, I would be training on my speed, and how I can keep my balance during an attack. A kick would come from left to right, then a punch. I would leap into the air and continue attacks there. However, fighting wasn't the only thing I needed to learn and improve, I had to learn how to hunt, how to hide, and many other things that would improve my capability on becoming a better homunculus. On this day, I was to meet a Sin that could teach me almost everything.

We stood in front of the church of the Sun God Lito, waiting for someone to meet us.

"Where is he?" Lust sneered sternly. This was the first time that I saw Lust this pissed about one person. _I wonder what kind of guy he is? _ I wondered. A crisp, cold October wind blew trough my thick, short brunette hair. It was then; walking toward us was the fourth Sin to be known as "Greed". At least…that was what Lust told me.

He was tall…the man who stood before us. He stood taller than Lust, and a pokey grin stuck out of his mouth that was playing tricks on me as they gleamed in the sunlight. His charcoal hair was slicked back, and his small, red eyes were so cold, yet alluring, they caught me off guard.

Greed's body was lean, with a body of a runner, or possibly a jumper. He looked tough, and had a jacket that could have possibly been leather, and fur settled against his neck. The whole outfit, except the fur, was completely black, and plain.

He stared at us, his grin widening as he set his narrow eyes on me, and leaned against the gate leading to the church, arms crossed.

"Tell me the story…" he chuckled.

…………

_This guy…he's cool, but he kind of scares me… is he someone sadistic? _

Back in the church, we finally finished the conversation of what was going to happen.

"So is it settled?" Lust asked sternly, gleaming over at Greed who was sitting comfortably on a near sofa.

"Yeah…it's settled…" Greed moaned, (He had to go through a lot of if's and but's). Lust hugged me closely. I wanted to hug back, but she was squeezing my hand as if she was going to die if I let go.

"Um… L-Lust? You're hurting me…" Lust slowly pulled away. Envy rubbed my head. I hid the fact that I was blushing. Gluttony just sucked on his finger as he sat on a near chair. _His finger must be very tasty to him… _Lust lead me to a corner and kneeled, looking at me with a kind look. I knew that she was trying to cover up that she was very stern.

"Listen dear, Greed will take care of you while we are gone. If anything happens to you, I'll be here, right away and-"

"But I-"

"Ah, ah, no buts. You haven't learned much of your powers, neither have you learned to control them… so we can't have you help with this mission," I bit my lip, and looked at Greed, nervous of what the adult might be able to do, and nodded, knowing that Lust would not let me go with them no matter how much I begged, although, Lust looked a little bit reluctant.

Lust hurried off in a running sprint. The others followed jumping away. I didn't get the chance to turn away from their waving hands when Greed grabbed my shoulders, and almost squashed me against his chest. He grinned even bigger than before.

"So…ya with me tonight, eh? So what's yer name kid?" I threw his arms off me and turned to stare him down as the word "kid" rolled off his slick tongue.

"I'm not a KID and… I don't have a name…yet," Greed's smirk disappeared for a second, and tension filled the air as we glared at each other. Inside my mind, I fell into a state of fear. _Oh great, he's going to kill m- _My thoughts were cut off by the loud sound of laughing as Greed doubled over.

I thought he had lost it and stepped away from the homunculus, but he grabbed me back and noogied the top of my head.

"Alright, nameless! I've decided I'm gonna teach ya all I know!" He cooed gleefully, and opened the door, practically kicking me out before following suit. The last breeze from the church slowly disintegrated, and the warm morning was coming to a close.

………

Greed booted me into a near forest where he said we were to train.

"Okay nameless, this is where ya get yer first lesson." He sneered. With one of his long fingers, he pointed me to a near lake. _What does he want me to do there? _He looked down at me with his red eyes and grinned widely.

"I want ya to catch me eighteen fish, and ya can't use yer so-called powers!"

"What!"

"Ya heard me, now go into that water, and catch me some fish!" I leaned forward, and moaned. _Why is he giving me such hard jobs? _Dragging me feet, I pulled my body into the freezing water. Just placing my toe within the cold lake made me shiver.

"W-why this? Wh-why me?" I stood there, trying to keep the warmth inside my small body, and searched for fish.

The water might have been cold, but was clear, so I could see fish swimming by like they weren't even in water. _So all I have to do is catch eighteen of these fish and I'm done? No sweat! _I pointed at one of the fish. I was going to use the nail lengthening technique that Lust taught me, but was stopped by a voice. It was Greed.

"Remember! No powers!" _Oh great! This is going to take forever! _I slowly went behind one of the fish, and snatched it out of the water. It wiggled and squirmed trying to break free, but I snapped it, killing it instantly. I threw it to where Greed was standing and he caught it and shoved it down his throat in one gulp. _What!_

"Great! Ya get seventeen more and we're done in the lake!" I kicked at the water in a frustrated way that made me lose my balance, and I fell into the water. Greed laughed and doubled over at my clumsiness. My head sprung out of the water for air. I looked at the delirious man, and decided to just ignore him, and catch more fish.

Five hours went by, and I finally caught the last fish that was quickly gulped down by the tall Homunculus. I fell exhausted and rested my wet hide on a near rock. After I caught my breath, I stared at Greed who was licking his fingers.

"Is…is this… what you…decided to… teach…me?" He looked at me with a smirk still pasted on his face. He snickered at my remark. " Oh no! I have more in store for ya!" I whined, but he grabbed my arm, before I could.

"Next stop! My place!"

He took me to an abandoned cabin that looked as if it was going to collapse. _What is he going to me now? Is he going to tell me to fix this cabin to perfection? _Greed slammed open the door with such brute force, that it scared all the birds away. It was pitch black in the cabin as we entered. I then started to get bad vibes that Greed might wanted to do something bad. I felt sweat run down my face and on to my mark. I finally had the chance to pull free from Greed's grasp I stared at him in the darkness with eyes of suspicion.

"What are you up to Greed?" I growled. Without an answer, Greed turned a near gas lamp. I was able to look at his eyes. He stared at me with no evil in his face, but delight. _What was he planning? _

"Come out Roa, Marta, Dolcetto… you too Kimbly!" Four creatures slowly, came out of the darkness of the cabin. Three of them, I can tell, were what Lust called chimeras, but the other creature was a human, but with my color eyes. The human's body was slightly muscular, and wore a tank top, and blue pants that looked somewhat familiar.

The chimeras were of different shapes, and sizes. One of them was a girl who was about an inch taller than me, the other was tall and bulky who was holding an awkward type of hammer, and the last one was a man at my height who held a sword, and had slicked back hair. I looked at Greed with confused eyes. He looked down at my small body, and brought back the evil grin.

"These are my comrades," He sneered gleefully. I looked at them. They stared at me with eyes of killers.

"Hey Greed… who's the little girl? Can we kill her?" The human smirked. His face looked as if he didn't care for anybody, not even his own comrades.

"This is the newest member of my family of Homunculus! Isn't she something?"

"Looks more like a brat!" The Bulky chimera, snorted, spitting to a near corner. I glared at the rude chimera, and actually wished to kill him.

"I'm not a brat you overgrown fool! I'm much more mature than you can ever be!

"What was that you snot-nosed punk?"

"Fatty!"

"Wretch!" Before I could continue, Greed grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Now Roa…ya don't want to be calling my student a brat, or I might be the one who will snap…" The Chimera shivered in fear at the thought that Greed would do something…evil.

"U-understood Sir!" Greed looked at me. I stepped back, worried that he might say the same thing to me, but he grabbed my shoulders, and once again, pulled me to his chest.

"Hey kid. What do you think of my allies? Are they scary enough? Mean enough? If they are, they will also be in yer command…that's just if ya like," I stared at him with unbelief, shock. _Me? In command of these people?_ At first, I hesitated, knowing that I would own my own comrades…wouldn't it be a tough job? I thought for just a minute then finally came up with an answer.

"That would be cool!" Greed smiled at me, and laughed. For the rest of the day, I rested my tired body talking to the chimeras, and the human, and began to grow strong relationships. I know their names, their stories, and more stuff that no normal person, can remember.

I then realized that I have opened another power; I open the ability to gain… gain friends, allies, and many others. Days passed, and while Lust, Gluttony, and Envy were still on the job, I trained with Greed and his comrades…no…MY comrades. I trained my fighting abilities with the chimeras, learned to hunt with Greed, and (This was said to be impossible…) was taught how to use something called alchemy by the human named Kimbly.

When the threesome came back, I ran to them, getting caught up in a hug all worth the smell of mold on their suits. Lust looked down at me, and kneeled, staring into my somewhat filthy face smiling.

"I'm glad I'm back," she held my hand in hers. I could feel the warmth return to me. Smiling, I gently pulled my hand away, running back to Greed. He looked at me, hands in his pockets, and wearing his usual grin, but this grin…had a light touch of warmth. I smiled back at him, holding my hands in front of me.

"Greed… I… I want to thank you…and say that…that I would like to do this again!" Greed bent a little, so that his face was closer to mine. He took out one of his hands wander out of his pocket and onto his side.

"Sure, kid…" As if a second thought, he added

"I want to give you something too…" I blushed then nodded as his hand by his side cupped my cheek softly, and looked into my golden eyes. I shivered as he got closer, and I quickly shut my eyes, and lifted my head. Greed gave me a quick kiss as his lips touched mine, his usual grin replaced with a warm, and loving smile.

Lust nearly fell over, Envy exploded in rage, and Gluttony sat with his finger in his mouth as he slobbered and blinked. Greed then slowly pulled his lips from mine, and moved them towards my ear. My eyes stayed shut as my face turned beet red.

"Apathy… your name is… Apathy," He pulled away, and smiled again, patting my head. I blushed even harder, and my eyes lit up.

"You filthy rat!" Lust screamed, extending a nail toward at Greed, who quickly dodged, and grinned, shrugging innocently. As Greed, and Lust fought, Envy fell to the ground, limp arms to his side rocking back, and forth, obviously jealous.

"N-no fair…stupid Greed…That was gonna be my kiss," He sniffed, losing his composure completely.

I stood there, shocked…so much that I couldn't get the chance to wave good-bye at the fleeting image of Greed as he ran away. Envy approached me, still a little shocked and annoyed. He worriedly grabbed my arms. I looked up at him with the biggest, warmest smile spreading across my red face. Streaming tears of joy ran down my cheeks as I smoothly laid my head on Envy's chest. He looked down at me, too shocked to move.

"He-Greed…gave me…a name," I whispered happily.

"What did he call you?" his arms stiff at his side.

"He… he called me…Apathy…" Envy's arms softly came up, and gently crossed his arms around my body. He smiled, and kissed my forehead, then snuggled his cheek against in the crook between my shoulder and my neck.

"I'm back…Apathy," He whispered as Lust forgot about her anger, and focused on my ever-flowing happiness.

**(I have to admit…this is a GREAT chapter! I'd like to thank my friend who helped me a lot on this! XD I need some reviews! XX PLEASE! If you do, I'll make the next chapter even better! Cause next up is… "Sloth"! XD)**


	6. Sloth

Sloth

Flames burning passionately within my heart, cheeks felling hot as chili peppers, and a comfortable sensation that feels like butterflies in my stomach; that was what I felt like on that day **he** kissed me. Greed. The name "Apathy" engraved in my mind, and haunted me with romantic passion. I would laugh, smile at the sound of it. Blushed as red as a rose, blending well with my pale white skin. _Was this love? _

His crimson eyes, his chaotic, but loving smile; how could I fall in love with a man so… so evil? All of these confusing questions spun inside my mind as I sat on my bed in my dark-lit room. A startling knock on my door broke my concentration, and I quickly sat up trying to show respect for whoever was coming through my door. It was Envy. He entered with a smile pasted barely on his mouth, and something between his back.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" He cocked his head in curiosity. Trying to hold my embarrassment inside, I gave a slight smile.

"Just fine. What do you have behind your back?" A small "urk!" broke through his lips. He blushed lightly, and looked away.

"J-just a small present," he stuttered. I giggled at his loss of character. He came and sat next to me, and brought his hands from behind his back to open them up. In his hands was a small baby bird that was twitching back, and forth in curiosity. My eyes glowed bright, and I smiled widely.

"Envy… is this bird…for me?" He smiled, and nodded. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled my cheek to his.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

…………

I named the bird Tipi that sounded cute to me. The bird was a happy one…it even seemed unnatural that Envy would give me a present like a bird instead of a task that would lead me to death of others. Now that I mentioned him, Envy has been clinging to me more often than before. Envy would…demand less jobs than usual, because of this Lust had lost ability to trust Envy, but that didn't stop him.

Day after day that he would spend with me, he would ask me questions that were somewhat comfortable to answer. He would ask like:

"What do you like about being a Sin? Being a Homunculus?" "Is everything going okay with how you're living?" and then, he would ask questions that would hit the mark. The target was the heart. "Do you love Greed?" It was a sad question that I couldn't answer even if I DID love him. If I were to tell Envy, he would get sad, and just thinking of him being sad makes me sad. To avoid the pain, I changed the subject.

"Hey, do you have any jobs that I can do?" He pouted, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer.

"Not that I can think of…no," Just then, Lust came in to the conversation.

"Envy…we need you on the next job. Come now,"

"Bu-"

"Now!" Envy didn't even finish as he was being pulled from his collar out of the room. I couldn't help, but giggle.

The fact that all three of my guardians were gone on a job made me get the chance to go see Greed. I exited the church, and entered the forest. As I moved in deeper, I found the cabin and raced toward the door to see him. I opened the door…

………

Panting from exhaustion, I looked around inside the dark cabin. Searching for Greed…

"Hello…anybody here?" The sound of rustling made me jump backwards.

"W-who's t-there?" I demanded with my heart beating at a rapid pace. The sound happen again, this time it sounded clearer. It was the sound of a page from a book turning. Somebody was in here, and it also came to me that that somebody was not Greed.

"Who are you?" I demanded with a bark in my voice. The person did not answer. I decided to just give up, and leave, but before I could turn away, arms rested on my shoulders, and the book the figure was holding covered my view. I ducked under the figure trying to avoid it as good as possible, and stepped into a small fragment of light coming through a window. The figure finally decided to speak. It talked to me with a cocky, but somehow, lazy, and calm, female voice.

"You must be Apathy, Lust told me lots about you… I just needed to see if the facts are true," The female came out of the darkness. It was the woman I saw on the day we invaded Lab 5. The Sin known as Sloth. Her body was as tall as Lust's with the same figure with light brown hair, and grey eyes that felt like color of sadness. Instead of a Sin costume, which is all black, she was wearing a rosy business outfit. _Oh yeah…I remember Lust saying that this Sin is undercover within the Military. _

"My…you're a cutie…you're almost a spitting image of me," she cooed. I looked at her with uncertainty. She was a Sin, but it felt like I couldn't trust her.

"What do you want?" I snapped not lowering my guard. She gave me a look as if she was hurt by what I said.

"Oh…Apathy…Can't you at least show me a little respect pl-"

"That's not what I'm asking! What…do…you…want?" Sloth knew that she wouldn't get what she wanted with me, and sighed heavily.

"I want you to help me out who I am,"

"What? Why?" I cocked my head and lifted a curious eyebrow as she smiled softly.

"Before I became a Homunculus, I knew that I was someone in my past life. Sadly, I can't remember. If it's okay, I want you to help me out." I turned my head away wanting to think about it.

"If you're lucky, I think you'll see Greed on the way," That got my attention. As Sloth Said "Greed" with a smile on her face, I blushed a dark red.

"Ho-"

"Why would I be here if I didn't know abut you and Greed," To have the chance to see Greed again made me have no choice, but to agree to assist Sloth.

"Where to?"

………………

Walking alongside Sloth, I knew that there was trouble up ahead. This, however, was just a thought that came from a suspicious mind. As we walked, she told me about her current position. Sloth told me that her false name was Juliet Rogers, and that she worked in the military under the Furher known as King Bradly.

" I work with him in secret, and follow on leads for the Philosophers Stone. The Full Metal pipsqueak is finding clues, and making us even more restless than we usually are." Looking in her eyes as she said that made me feel somewhat insecure about the Full Metal Alchemist. The kid has the same eyes as I do, but how come he gets encouraging attention while I got rejection, and hatred directed toward me. He makes me mad…

"…pathy…Apathy!" I came back to reality as the Sin called my name. "We're here…" I stared off at what seemed a deserted country. The grass was bright green, the sky was purely blue, and houses were on every hill.

"This is Resembool…" She told me. Looking at the scenery, it made me realize the calmness within me, a breeze for my breath.

"Is this where you live?" I asked feeling light-headed as I sat on a nearby patch of grass. Sloth looked at me with confusion.

"I don't know… Lust just told me that I could find answers here,"

_This seems weird…why would she know where to go exactly if she doesn't know about her pa-_ My thought was interrupted when the Sin started taking the attention as she looked at her clothes, then at mine. This got me irritated.

"What?" I snapped at the sin who just continued to stare at my outfit.

"You stand out… maybe you should get into more suiting clothes?" I grunted stubbornly, but knew that she was right. With a flash of red burning light, I changed my black, dark, moody outfit, into some overalls and a white T-shirt that looked filthy. I added a choker to my neck in order to hide my mark for humans to see. Sloth looked at me with wide eyes.

"Is that another one of your powers that you slowly obtained?" I smiled a toothy grin giving her a small amount of a clue as possible. She disliked the fact that I was being stubborn, and would refuse to talk.

We finally reached a place where a house used to be. It was burnt to the ground with nothing left, but a few boards. Sloth started walking into the messy ashes. She paced back and forth, looking closely at the remaining traces. All I did was lean near a close tree, staring at the wandering Homunculus.

For an hour, the woman searched for something that wasn't even there I thought. She smiled, then looked at me with calm, grey eyes.

"This is most interesting," she noted, " I just might have found a clue to who I really am." I tilted an eyebrow with concern, but still kept my eyes on her.

"I'm just a lazy, cold-hearted homunculus who can't tell her own past," For that one thought, I doubled over in laughter. I covered my face and fell to the ground hysterical. The though about her being lazy… _That's so insane!_ Sloth gave me an annoyed look, walking out of the burnt remains of the old house.

"What is so funny? I was being serious," Wiping tears of laughter from my face, I stood up.

"It's just how you said that, it's crazy! I always thought that you were strange, but when you said those thing, it makes you even more strange…it was just funny…" Silence surrounded us until a giggle was released from Sloth.

"I guess I **was** being pretty weird… I also thought the same way about you when I first met you. You were quite, and somewhat strange like you said." We looked at each other with familiar eyes. Eyes of memory. Not of our old memories, but of our recent memories; memories of each other. In such short time, we became best friends. We learned each other's secrets, and I learned an ability that she wields. It was like Envy's power, but she could morph parts of her body into water.

After a day's worth of each other, a surprised visit from my bird Tipi. She held a note in her mouth. I read it thoroughly. It was from Greed!

**Kid, **

**I'm at a house where our master lives. The Full Metal Alchemist is here too, so if you want to meet him, come on over! I can't wait to see you!**

Greed 

He left a little drawing of him doing a thumbs up sign. It was cute, and I giggled at the sight of it. Sloth was curious about the letter.

"It's from Greed. He was us to meet him where the master's house is," Sloth hesitated to move, but went back into place and followed me.

………………

For some weird reason, I knew where to go. It felt like a string was pulling me to my destination. _Was this a new ability? _After a little sprint, we reached the designated house. It was quiet, and it hid well behind many trees.

"Our master lives here?" I asked, looking so far up I felt like my back was going to give out.

"Yes, this is where Master D-" A loud crash from inside the house interrupted Sloth's explanation. Not willing to hear the end of it, I raced in there with large determination. As I ran inside the house two ladies stood there. One was old, but had a smile stuck on her face, the other one was a girl that was about my height. She had black-purplish hair, and a gemstone was wrapped around her neck as a talisman. As I looked at them, one word came into my mind: Master. Not a minute later, I raced outside. There was Greed a black, and blue with bruises, but still held his original grin, and there… there was the brat of an alchemist: Edward Elric. A sneer washed over my face. Blood boiled into my veins, and my fists wouldn't stop trembling in anger. Just looking at the Full Metal made me want to punch his lights out.

However, as I stared at the kid, I didn't realize that Greed fell to the ground. He wasn't moving. My anger changed to worry as I ran to his side.

"Greed! Greed, are you alright?" I held him in my arms as he stared at me.

"Hey kid, you showed up," He had blood come from his mouth, _but I thought that Homunculi couldn't get hurt? _

"Guess I look pretty bad like this," he coughed, " I'm just weak from fighting, that's all." He fell asleep in my arms, however I knew that he wasn't dead, but I fell into fear as I now stared into the Full Metal's eyes. Looking up close, he was covered in blood, cuts on his head, splatters on his metal arm. I knew that it was Greed's, but how could I face this person? _He's scary… what should I do? I can't leave Greed here! _All these thoughts ran into my mind as I stared into the killer's eyes. The same color… _it makes me sick!_

"You… who are you?" The boy demanded. I just stayed there with no intention of giving him an answer.

"Are you just like him? A Human Transmutation?" _What is that? Human Transmutation? _

"Why are you doing this? We are only wanting to be human?" I screamed at the boy. We flinched, giving of a growl.

"You're just like him, the boy with my arms on his body, I guess that means would have to be destroyed too," And with no hesitation, he came after me with his mechanical arm ready to attack. I fell into a panic, but I couldn't run. I had to stay and fight in order to keep Greed safe, _but how? _His attack was so sudden; he slashed me on the stomach without me even blinking. The pain was unbearable, blood ran down my stomach, and energy was separating from me fast.

Horror fell down upon me, I couldn't breathe, couldn't talk, my mind was spinning. _Is this how I'm going to die? No… I can't die! I'll never die! _My body started to move on it's own, ignoring the fact that inside; I was unable to move in fear. In a flash of light my body started to change. The wound automatically healed, and one of my arms changed horribly. My arm throbbed in pain, and changed into something unnatural. As I was able to see it, it was something like a sword. With this advantage, I dashed toward the alchemist, and started slashing, and stabbing, hoping that I would rip that bastard to shreds. I got him on the arm, and on one of his legs that made a clinging sound as I crossed courses with my blade.

Edward Elric fell to the ground helpless of all the things that I could do to him.

With a sudden grin on my face, I aimed for his heart with my blade of a hand, but before I got to him, a hand grabbed my arm, breaking my attack. I looked over my shoulder to see Greed stare at me with serious eyes.

"No more, the other's need him," My hand went back to normal, and I pushed my self on Greed, holding him tightly, wanting to never let go. Small tears fell down my cheeks and I started sobbing heavily. Greed hesitated, then wrapped his arms closely around me, giving me warmth for every minute I stayed with him.

Sloth then came in, looking at me with worried eyes. She moved closer to the both of us.

"What happened?" Sloth gasped, still keeping her calm. Greed answered for me, as he stared at the woman.

"She just had a rough time, let her be, and she'll be back to normal…I hope,"

……………………

The next thing I knew was that I was in a bed. Blood stained my outfit, but there was no blood. The wound had completely healed. My cheeks were damp from the tears, and all of my bones were tired form the sudden fight I had with the Full Metal. I looked at my hand were it unusually transformed into a sword that almost killed the poor boy. It was back to normal, but the blood of the Full Metal remained leaving me to shed even more tears as that was my first real battle.

"How are you feeling?" I looked to my left to see Sloth sitting beside me. She was now in complete black, and showed her mark, which was on her heart. I then, stared back down to my sullied hand.

"The boy, is he alright?" The homunculus was silent for a moment, then whispered, "Yes, he is in critical condition, but he will live,"

"What about Greed?" All that Sloth did for an answer was look at a direction. I followed her look, and saw him. He was on the other side of me with his head on the bed, sleeping soundly.

"He might be arrogant, but he cared for you this whole time, he even stayed by your side, and wished to wait until your eyes opened," With my hand, I place a hand on his, giving off a small grin.

He looks so cute like this…" I giggled softly; sadly the little moment was ruined when a fearful Envy came in with the most excited, but worried look on his face.

"What the hell happened?" He screamed, "I heard that you took the pipsqueak on all by yourself! How?"

For the past hour, I told Envy about the whole scene, detail by detail, he listened carefully. After that, he smiled at me, and leaned in for a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm proud of you Apathy-chan!" My face turned beat-red, which never happened in a while. A little moan silenced the moment. I looked at Greed, who was waking up smoothly, and slowly.

"Is there something I'm missing?" He whined as he made a rubbing eye motion.

"What's this guy doing here?" Envy gave off a evil smirk. Greed got up, and looked at the two homunculi who accompanied me. He jerked back; making a little "urk" as he saw the two Sins he wanted to avoid the most.

"What's wrong?" I asked tilting my head, giving off a frown. He looked at me and gave off a grin. Sweat rolled down his cheek, he chuckled.

"Ah… Apathy… sorry kid, but I gotta jet!" Without any warning, he gave me a small peck on the lips and sprinted off, out of a window. This time, Envy was pissed. Going after Greed, he yelled:

"And you better stay away from her, she's mine you hear me? Mine!" Giggling, I got up and slammed myself against the angry Envy, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"Thank you for worrying about me…" Sloth smiled as she relaxed in her chair and saw me as an adult who could take care of herself.

"You are, no doubt, a beautiful, and brave young lady…"

**(This is the Sloth chapter… hoped it was as good as the first one! Next up: The cute, but dangerously deadly, Wrath! R&R)**


	7. Wrath

Wrath

"One… five…sixteen…" I counted the almost endless pile of ants as they crawled towards their hole. This might've seemed weird, but… I was bored! This was more fun, than waiting for either Greed or Envy. Jobs have been occurring more often, and Lust has even started **dragging** Envy out of the church. Greed has been avoiding me lately… maybe because of the angry mob that's keeping me protected from him…_I miss him…_

I rolled onto my back and stared in to the cloudy sky above me. No sun came through it, and the clouds looked so thick, it felt like I could cut it… cutting. Just saying that reminded me of the time I went berserk with the Full Metal. The blood spilling everywhere, the wails of pain being released, it was just too much. _Am I going crazy little by little?_ The thought about it… brought a sharp pain into my stomach. It was only for a quick second, but it still hurt me badly.

Getting up to ignore the pain, I started to walk back to the church. A picture of the ants came into my mind. The fact that they were different than the homunculi intrigued me. _Was it that they were alive? _For a girl my age, that thought was very idiotic. I could think of something that is even more confusing like; " How is the Full Metal Alchemist able to hurt a strong homunculi such as Greed?" or "Why did Sloth not intervene when I started to go into a killing spree?", but no, the question about life still poked at my brain.

No matter how much I tried to ignore it, the thought continued to follow me, but just a I was going to take one step toward back home, a rustling noise came from the nearby forest. I looked to see no one there. I tried once more to head home, but the noise returned. This time I leaped into the bushes. I felt around, and finally grabbed a figure that was shivering as if vibrating. With a small swift of my arm, I threw the figure out of the bushes.

The person kneeling right in front of me was a boy. He had long pitch-black hair, and staring purple eyes. He looked angry as if he has been through rage his whole life. However, he was smiling. He was smiling a toothy grin that looked very familiar to me. _Greed? _ With slow movement I walked to the boy. He jerked back, hissing in tempted fear. I brought my hand back just a ways, then went tried again.

"Hey, what are you doing in a place like this? It's dangerous," the boy tried to get up, and run, but tripped on himself and fell face flat on the ground, revealing a shocking surprise. It was a mark of a homunculi. This made the situation clearer, and I just smiled at the boy.

"Hey, you're just like me! What do you say we go somewhere and get to know each other better?" He cocked his head and stared at me with wide, amethyst eyes.

………………

Looking at him wolfing down the food I made for him made me feel like I should throw up. He was eating things that shouldn't even go together like tomatoes and oats, or milk and pickles. It was just so nasty. _This kid must be named after Gluttony; I've **never** seen someone or something eat disgusting combinations like that! _Sadly, no matter how gross it was, I kept a smile pasted on my face. The boy was cute, and his emotions were unexpected, but something made me wonder about this boy. Two limbs, his left leg and his right arm, were a different shade of color.

Another thing came to mind when I looked at this boy, if he was a homunculus, what was his ability? Could he change the form of his body? Or maybe he was able to pierce anything with his lengthening nails. None of those abilities seemed to suit him. Luckily, after the meal, he began to talk.

"What's your name kid?" _Great! I'm beginning to sound just like Greed… what's this world coming to?_

"Not sure, but Envy calls me Wrath, so I'm Wrath!" He smiled with a wide grin that touched both ends of his ears. Hearing Envy's name made me jump out of my chair with excitement.

"You know Envy?"

"Yeah! I like him! He gave me this new life!" _Life…_ the ants came back into my mind again for a quick moment, but I shook it off. I wanted to know this kid better, get to know his power, and maybe try to learn it. For a while we just sat there exchanging looks, and giving off joyful gestures. Then it hit me:

"Hey Wrath, you want to get a pastry?" We flitted toward a town called Xenotime and sneaked into one of their famous pastry stores that was said to be the best. When the clerk wasn't looking, we snatched a few pecan tarts. We walked alongside the road, and got a few glimpses from humans. After all, because we're homunculi, we have matching black clothes and strange marks on our body.

"Why are they staring us like that? Aren't we just like them?" Wrath questioned with a whole pecan tart in his mouth. To ask such a question made me feel a dose of sadness pouring within me.

"No, we are not like these people. These humans are greedy, and rude. They do not care of what others look like. Don't worry, you have nice people that you know now. Forget them." Wrath smiled nicely, showing crumbs all over his face. This was very cute, but annoying to see. I grabbed a napkin that we also took from the pastry store, and started to wipe off the crumbs from his face. When I was done, he giggled. He walked a little farther then turned around facing me.

"Thank you big sis!" My face started to burn with embarrassment. _No one has ever called me that before…_ I hesitated, then smiled at Wrath.

"No problem!" With our hips glued together, we walked around a corner until we bumped into a tall figure. The man was wearing a blue suit, and looked very formal, but just looking at him gave it away that he was from the military. I looked up at his face, his skin color was pale, and his eyes seemed so cold, that they made me shiver.

He smiled at Wrath, who was hiding behind me growling with both fear and anger.

"Who are you?" I snapped at the officer. He looked at me with an evil grin that slowly disappeared.

" What a coincidence, I was going to demand the same thing from you. Why are you protecting one of our experiments?" _Experi-_

"I think it's time that you come with me little lady," Interrupting my angered thought, he grabbed my arm and started to pull me roughly. Shocked, I tried to let go, but his grip was so firm, it felt impossible, until I realized. I learned a technique which I could morph any part of my body into water. Concentrating hard, I turned my normal hand into water that easily released me from the officer's grab.

"Wrath run!" with as much energy as I could combust, we ran away from the man to… anywhere that was safe.

Before I got too far away from the man, he got out something, and talked into it saying: "The kids are heading towards an alley, surround them there!" I tried to get Wrath to tae another direction, but it was too late. We went into the alley. We were trapped.

"Sis, I'm scared…" Wrath cuddled himself around me and started crying in fear. I tried to act brave, and told him that everything was going to be all right. More officers found where we were hiding and surrounded us. The rhythm of our trembling was in beat we started to pray that anybody would come and save us now. It was all over…

"We have you surrounded homunculi!" An officer with a blonde mustache announced. "Surrender yourselves, and no harm shall be done to you!"

Something happened when I saw Wrath shaking. It reminded me about the ants. About life. How ants work their hardest to stay alive, and no matter what obstacles lie ahead of them, they always find a way to move around it. That was why it was in my mind for so long, the ants reminded me of the Sins. The homunculi… must work their hardest to stay alive, no matter what problems lie ahead of them. _I will NOT give up! For the sake of both of our lives! _Without thinking I placed my hands on the ground under us. I thought hard of a tunnel that would lead us back to the church. Out of nowhere, light was enveloped around me. Warmth surged into my arms. I felt something release from my hands, the warmth then went into the ball of power from my hands. We then began to fall into utter darkness. Wrath, ignoring how scared he was, began to laugh in enjoyment. We then landed into some water.

It was smelly, and looked horrible, but this was our savior. With smiles on our faces, we began to run down the dark tunnel that lied ahead of us.

……………………………………

The church was not far away when we finally got out of that tunnel. It had become dark, and Lust was sure to be home already.

"Oh god! Lust is going to kill me!" grabbing Wrath's hand, I dashed toward the church.

As we finally got to the church, the dark trio was waiting for us at the gate. _This is bad news…I could feel it!_

"Uh…hi Lust," I quivered as I walked closer, but before I could get any closer, she came up to me and gave a loud _Whack _on my cheek. My face turned blood red, and I winced my eyes trying to hide my shameful tears.

"Where were you? Going out this late at night…did anybody see you? Hurt you? Damn Apathy, you've could've been killed!"

"I-I'm sorry…I-" before I continued, Lust wrapped her arms around me holding me tightly. Her body was somewhat warm…it felt good.

"I'm just glad you're safe…." She placed her head on mine and sighed relieved that I was here to be seen. With shock still on my face, I looked at Wrath. He was looking down at the ground shivering. I might've not been paying attention, but I think he was shivering with anger. I released myself from Lust's grasp and headed toward Wrath's position. As I saw him a little closer, I saw that he was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked with worry showing in my amber eyes. He looked at me, but his head was still dropped.

"She r-reminds m-me of M-Mommy… I just w-wish that somebody would hold me just like that. Hearing him say that opened some pain that was locked up within my heart. Pain from a long time ago. The memories were cloudy, and I didn't see the faces, but all it did was give me pain. _This boy needs love just like me… he is so…lonely…_ just as Lust did, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and laid my cheek on his head. Shock did not come from him though (just like what happened to me), but he grabbed me back, snaking his arms through mine and grabbing my shirt in the back. He sobbed heavily as I just calmed him with "shh's" and caring compassion.

"It's okay Wrath… I'm here… If you ever want to be loved… just come to big sis okay?" His head made a nod, but still… he never let go of my shirt. I looked back at the threesome… they stared at me. Lust gave me a look of "You are now a grown woman…", Envy stared at me thinking: "Is this for REAL!", Gluttony sucked on his finger… I already knew what he was saying!

As lightly as I could, I shifted Wrath to where he was on my lap. I picked him up, and lead him to the church with a young Sin that was now, instead of sobbing, sleeping. His eyes looked calm, but tears still seeped out. I looked at him, then looked at Envy. He smiled at me with warmth in his heart. I smiled back with the same emotion, and without saying a word, I thought of something…something that might change our relationship deeply…_ could you help me take care of him?_

**(Okay, so it might not be as good as the other chapters, but… it had Wrath! Isn't he just cute? XD Next up is the one that can bring serious spoilers…"Pride" Note: If you don't want to know, please don't read the next chapter… R&R Thanx!) **


	8. Pride

Pride

Have you ever been hauled out of your room by a fellow companion, thrown into enemy territory, and was asked to **join **them? Well…guess what? That's what happened to me, but… it **was** how I met a new homunculi, Pride.

It was a cold winter morning, the snow fell hard, and heaters would not work against out icy undead skin. _D-damn! I'm f-freezing! _I looked at Wrath who was to the left of me near one of the most powerful heaters. He was covered up by layers of blankets, shivering like he'd just seen a ghost. I sat next to him rubbing his back to see if any warmth would enter his body.

"S-sis, w-w-when will this cold s-s-stop?"

"S-soon…v-very soon." I lied. I was not a weather foreseer so how would I know, but this much amount of snow would freakishly turn us into popsicles. _I really do hope this hard weather would stop…_ I quietly thought to myself, wrapping myself up in Wrath's blankets. It stayed like this till Envy entered the room. He was wearing his ordinary outfit. I turned pale as I saw him. His bare arms and legs open to the cold, so inhuman…

"E-Envy, h-h-how could you s-stand this cold?"

"Years of practice, dear, come with me, I need your assistance," I got up, ignoring the freezing cold, and followed Envy with Wrath quickly behind me. Envy lead us to a dark part of the church where it felt like a dungeon more than a hallway. We stopped to see an old door right in front of our path. It was wooden with burnt engravings, but something was unavoidable to the eye. On the center of the door was a circle. It looked like one of the circles that I saw when I went with Envy to Lab 5… but this one was different.

"Envy? Where are we going?" He looked back at me, giving a tiny chuckle.

"Heh… you really want to know? We are going right into enemy's hands,"

"W-why?"

"You'll see…" the thought of that made a shiver run up my spine, and all the hairs one the back of my neck went straight up. _Should I really go? We had a run-in with the enemy once; I don't want that to happen again…_ I turned to stare at Wrath, he had a blank look in his face, but I could see through his eyes that they held fear… This was our chance to refuse the offer, to run, and never wish to take this job no matter how many times it was offered, but we changed. Since the day I found Wrath, Envy and I watched over him as if a sibling. The day where we were attacked was not a memory to forget, but I learned something that day. That no one should run from their fear, and that they should face them with bold hearts, and determined minds. That was when… I learned an unexplainable power. Ever since then, I wasn't able to attempt it again, until now…

"How are we going to-" before I could continue, Envy was behind me gently holding my hands in his. His chest was on my back, and was pushing it so he could control me into moving to the door. His lips went to my ear as he pushed me. _God! He's trying to melt me!_

"Apathy, place your hands on that circle." Although my body couldn't move from Envy's voice, he moved me with his hands. He placed my hands on the door.

"Good," he whispered, "Now, think of the dark alleyway where you were caught." _How did he know about that? _With a thought of the alley in my mind, my hands started to shine brightly, warmth flowed inside me, and sparks began to fly everywhere. Soon enough, Wrath, Envy and I were at the alleyway. People didn't notice which was good for our cover.

"Nice job Apathy-chan…" Envy cooed as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"N-no Envy…not here," I blushed. Envy then moved his lips to the crevasse of my neck, and started kissing, and sucking. This caused me to hesitate, he was going to have his way, but Envy's fun ended as an angry Wrath interfered. He grabbed Envy, and snarled at him.

"Stay away from her!" he barked. Envy grinned pleasingly. He knew something that would tease the little boy.

"Awww… you want her too, is that it?" He poked Wrath's stomach with one of his finger. Humiliation was what poured into Wrath's mind. It then made him go crazy with the anger of his name.

"Don't touch me!" Wrath slapped away Envy's finger as he scowled with shock that Wrath would lead to this sort of violence. Ignoring what Wrath said, he grabbed a part of his shirt.

"You want to fight little brat? After all that I've done for you?"

Wrath grunted, and moaned trying to break free, but was raised up from the ground, suffocating him. I began to get jumpy with nervousness, and I grabbed one of Envy's arms before it got too out of hand.

"Envy, please stop! He shouldn't be harmed in this sort of violence." He looked at me with the plum eyes of a ruthless killer. He then smiled and released Wrath from his grasp. Wrath collapsed to the floor, returning breath into his lungs.

"You should be lucky that I didn't kill you," he chuckled, turning his head to lock his eyes into mine.

"Now here's the thing, we go into that huge building over there," Envy pointed one of his fingers toward a building that looked surprisingly weird to me. _Reminds me of the place that I went to when I had to kill that man… Marcoh I think. _

"…then we enter the Furher's room, that is where we meet our "other" friend…Pride." Envy smiled as usual. I then found out, that there might be blood involved… IF we are not careful.

"First, we transform ourselves,"

"Into what?" I asked, walking towards Wrath who grabbed onto my waist just as I got to him.

"Into military officers, what else?" A lump instantly got into my throat, the fear of getting caught… I didn't even think of the trouble that might occur, but if Envy was here… what is there to be afraid of? Envy was the first to transform. Bright, flickering light covered him like a veil. From the feet up, he slowly showed his transformation. Black boots, the blue uniform, but the face was what got me the most. His eyes and hair were the same pitch-black, and he held a familiar smile.

_Roy Mustang? _How did I know that name? With more confusion in my head, a picture popped into my head. There were blurry faces that I couldn't figure out what they look like, but Roy Mustang was one of those faces that I could notice.

"…urn,"

"W-what?" I stuttered as I came back to reality.

"It's your turn Apathy-chan," Envy told me chuckling. Wrath stared released me, and allowed me to transform, and so I did. The light that was on Envy before was now covering me. I clearly pictured the uniform, as the light got to my waist. I could feel the difference of the outfits. The fabric was less soft, and was heavier. With the picture still in my mind, I added something to the uniform so that I could hide my ouroboro mark. A turtleneck. Other than that, I added a hat so that I could hide my eyes (What's to hide, the Full Metal has the same eyes that I do).

"Nicely done, now you Wrath," He took his eyes off mine to focus on Wrath. The young Homunculus hesitated.

"I-I don't know how," he whispered. Envy's smile melted away.

"Then try something that can hide yourself from the public. We don't want a weird, tiny kid running around." Wrath blushed in embarrassment, but was able to change into something that sort of looked like a… rock. It looked stupid in my point of view, but I dare not say that aloud. I picked up Wrath (that's a…rock) and placed it in a random pocket.

"Grand," Envy smirked; "Now we're ready."

……………

We entered the slightly packed Headquarters. All these officers running here and there, they started to make me dizzy. Phones were stacked up one against another, and there wasn't any moment of silence as we walked.

"They're talking about us…" Envy told me as I continued to look at the fidgety people who were acting like ants.

"And another man that goes by the name of Scar,"

"Scar? Who's he?" I asked wondrously. Before Envy could answer me, a man with blonde hair came up to us as if he was going to ram us over.

"Chief, have you heard?" I didn't know what the man was talking about, neither was Envy, but because he was this man's so-called "Chief" he had no choice but to interfere.

"What is it?"

"It has been told that Full Metal has been taken back to his teacher's village, and is to stay there for quite a while."

"Fine, excuse me, I have to see the Furher,"

"For what reason Chief?" Envy stopped before we could continue to our destination. The blonde man held a cigarette in his mouth as he stared into Envy's eyes.

"This girl right here has amazing alchemic abilities. I want the Furher to see," _Great Envy! Get me in more danger while you're at it. _The man leaned forward to be able to see me eyes. He was somehow strange, but (In some ways) he was cute.

"Nice to meet you young lady, the name's Havoc. Lieutenant Havoc." I blushed, as he smiled at me with soft eyes. Not like the eyes that I've seen with Greed or Envy.

"A-Amanda, my name is Amanda Wilson," That was the only name that I could think of to hide my fact as a homunculus. Havoc gave an even bigger smile as he placed a hand on my hat.

"Nice to meet you Amanda," With a salute to Envy he then left, leaving me blushing.

"That was great Apathy! Quick thinking on hiding your cover!" Envy whispered in my ear as he placed a hand on my shoulder. The tap on my shoulder instantly made me think of Wrath, and how he was doing. I got him out of my pocket. He stayed the same, a rock that showed no movement. I began to worry, thinking that he might no be able to change back. Placing him back in my pocket, we continued to go to our destination.

"Well…here we are," Envy sighed, looking right at a huge door. It was a pure white with golden engravings. Envy knocked on the door, it echoed loudly. We stayed there till a female voice told us to come in. We opened the door. The first thing that I noticed was Sloth looking at me with her ordinary lazy grin. My pocket then started vibrating so I reached into my pocket to bring out Wrath. Before I could fully bring him out, he changed back into himself, releasing pressure that made me doubled over.

"Mommy!" Wrath screamed as he raced toward Sloth. He embraced her around the waist. Sloth laid a hand on Wrath as he sobbed in happiness, knowing that he was once again with his mother. _Wait…his mother is SLOTH! Doesn't that make me his aunt rather than his sister? Oh forger it…_ Envy then changed back to his original self. He moved forward…to another person that was sitting down.

"We meet again Pride," The man's face became clear, and I could see his facial features. He was a man, possible in his late fifties. He had coal black hair as both a mustache, and hair. He smiled brightly with the mustache not really showing his mouth, and an eye patch that covered his left eye. _What is he hiding? _I wondered as I stared into the man's eyes. The man then stood up.

"Ahhh…you must be Apathy…pleasure to meet a beautiful lady such as yourself. My name is Bradley. Furher King Bradley, however, you know me as Pride. Please… make yourself at home," The man gave me an unpleasant feeling as I stood there. I refused to sit, so he just sighed, and remained with a smile.

"Very well… it's okay. And how is the two other boys that I kept a good eye on?" Envy shrugged, showing a small smirk, and Wrath refused to talk, and only hold on to Sloth as he rocked him back and forth. The man gives off a pout.

"Boy, what a crowd this is," He looks back at me, staring with his one eye.

"Well Apathy, Envy told me a lot about you… he said that you know alchemy is that correct?"

"A-Alchemy? What's that?" Almost everyone was shot back in shock, including Envy (he was just teasing). Recovering back to his senses, Pride coughed.

"Alchemy is what humans use that involves science, and wits. In a way, alchemy to the people is power that is waiting to unfold deeper, and deeper."

"So why is it so important that I'm able to create alchemy?" Pride laughed:

"Because you are a homunculus. We don't usually use alchemy to do our bidding, and we can't use it even if we wanted to. You are special to us. Very special indeed," This irritated me a little… to think that I'm a tool for the homunculi, _how dare you! _

"Speaking of your special ability, we have something to ask of you,"

"And what is that?" The man got out of his chair to stare into the window that was right behind him.

" I would like for you to join the military," The thought of it sounded fishy. To think that this so-called "Furher" would want me to become his lab rat and fight alongside humans, better yet help the humans when they are in need… who does he think I am?

"Why?"

"Inspection, look after them, and see if they are up to something. If they find out about us, I want you to tell me so the situation can be rightfully fixed,"

"So then you would what, _kill _them?" The man turned his body around and stared at me with his one eye. It made me think that I was paralyzed by his sight. He grinned, pulling the ends of his mouth to his ears.

"Exactly," A chill ran up my spine. The man I faced was sadistic; _he doesn't have any care for his comrades! _At that moment I moved towards Envy. His eyes grew wide as if I was going to attack him. When I got close enough to reach his ear, I whispered,

"Envy, this guy gives me the creeps, do I have to take his offer?" Envy patted me on the back.

"Don't worry, he works for me, take his offer," I tried to argue, but with Envy's "good ideas" he left me with no choice.

"Fine, I'll accept the offer,"

"Grand!" King Bradley's eye darted towards Sloth who still held Wrath in her arms.

"Make sure that this girl is assigned to Mustang's group, you know, for safety's sake," Sloth nodded.

"Come on Wrath, let's go sign some papers," Wrath, happy in Sloth's arms, yays in joy as they exit the room. The Furher's eye goes back to me.

"Listen Apathy, do not tell anyone about me or the homunculi even if it means a lie detector. Understand?"

"Yes," Envy walks me out of the office, holding me close.

"You did great," He whispered in my ear as we entered the door that lead us back into the church.


	9. Mustang

Mustang

"This damn suit is making me itch!" I whined to Envy as we walked along the hallway, Pride right beside us. He gave me a little giggle and turned to face me. Before I could continue, Pride laid a hand on my shoulder.

"We're here," HE opened a door to an office. There I saw the man that entered my thoughts, Roy Mustang. Pride pushed me in, Envy stayed in the shadows, filling me with worry.

"Furher! What brings this honor?" He smiled holding up what seemed to be a review.

"This girl will be working with you for the time being. Make sure she feels comfortable," _WHAT! I'm going to be working with HIM?_ I stirred uncomfortably. Mustang gave me a little smirk. I blushed with humiliation.

"Please…excuse me," I moaned as I left the room. _Why? Why is he here? The one on my mind…why is he here? _My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden tap of my shoulder. It was a man told to be Mustang's companion… Havoc I think.

"Excuse me, are you the new officer that has been assigned to our team?" He looked weird, his eyes were somewhat droopy and his cheeks were flourished with redness.

"What's it to you?" My mind at that time was filled with rage and wrath for that man. I show no mercy!

"Well…I-uh…p-please excuse me," and he ran off. _What's up with him?_ I walked around the building, watching all of the officers go by. I hated everyone that passed me. A man with a cocky smirk on his face, a woman who looked useless, and a man in his 60's playing a pathetic game of chess with a newbie. A newbie… just like me, but he's human…damn them! DAMN THEM! I then went blank. All I could see was a blurry path to where I was going…nowhere. My senses returned after I settled down, and I stared at the environment around me. An abandoned room with no light and a smell that would be a miracle to erase. This place… reminded me of myself; unknown and disgusted by others who can't tell what evil is. This was a place to be. To leave the damned world and it's poisonous creatures within it.

"Hey…you were in a rush," I turned around to see Envy within the shadows.

"I don't want to do this Envy. I hate everyone here…at least everyone that's human," Envy looked at me with stern eyes, making me feel small and pathetic.

"It's all right," he said to me coming closer, "I'll be here with you," before I could respond, his arms were around me, bring me into his chest. There was a sweet smell surrounding him. For the very first time, I felt that Envy was human. Not those humans that I despise, but a human that accepts who I am. I clenched his clothes in my fist, and started to sob. Envy just stood there with me in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry…" I mumbled, "I shouldn't be acting like this,"

"I shouldn't be acting like this either," Envy commented, "I usually hate everybody too, but when I first met you…damn…I couldn't get you out of my mind," he coiled his index finger under my chin. He pulls me in, closer than he's ever gotten. I close my eyes, giving in to what he might do to me. I feel his sharp cold lips one my right eyelid. He then decided to go down. He kissed my ear, my cheek, my nose… and then the place… the place where it was precious to only Greed. I could feel his mouth crushing against mine. At first, I resisted, but with the way he manipulated me with his hands, holding my head, pulling me in, my limbs were water.

It was calm at first, but after a while, he started to get rough. His tongue forced it's way into my mouth, me wooing at the fact. My tongue… moved with his. This wasn't it. He then shoved me up against a cockroach-ridden wall. His freezing body pressed into me. I gasped at the feeling. Envy then decided that he would go farther. He started to strip me of my military clothes.

"N-no…" I panted, shivering to show what was not to be seen. He smirked at me, then started biting and sucking on my neck, at the same time going from layer after layer until there was only bare skin.

"Didn't you say that the uniform was uncomfortable?" he whispers to me. Now I couldn't move and Envy was already moving his way into my pants. With the strength I had left, I tried to grab his arm, but he made a sudden thrusting movement that prevented it. Now the shirts were up, the pants were down, and he was ready. He moved in even closer, him kissing me constantly so no words flowed out of my mouth. Then I felt something, something that no homunculi would ever have… warmth. Envy, for the first time, had warmth enveloping his body.

I looked at him with an innocent look of some sort, and I also saw something different of his eyes. They were kind and they looked…like human eyes that held compassion and…love. _I don't believe this… does this man, this HEARTLESS man truly love me?_ With this thought racing through my mind, I watched Envy as he slithered out of his clothes.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked me moving closer to my body, "If we do this, there is no turning back,"

"What-what happened to you? How did you change so abruptly?" He smiled at me, then laid his body against my stomach kissing me.

"Silly, because I love you," I had no words after that, so I gave myself to him, letting him go on. His body moved for a while, then I felt his thrusts, each one more painful than the last. This went on for about an hour until all what's left of us, was a nude couple cuddled together.

••••••••••••

Colonel Roy Mustang looked at me with strange, suspicious eyes as I returned.

"What happened to you?" he snapped. I glared at him with despite, but I felt like I had to respect him, for I was being a pusillanimous, hubris brat who was too stubborn to know that maybe…humans aren't so bad after all.

(Sorry for the OOCness of Envy-san, and for the little-ahem-sex scene with him. I know what you were thinking…that this chapter was suppose to be about Roy, but in the next chapters, the going to be about mostly the military, and there are going to be two surprise guess stars… one's that you might know about…again, I'm very sorry and please accept this weird chapter… ehhehehe… ;)


End file.
